ikovrspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tormented Demons
Tormented demons are level 450 creatures accessible through Boss Teleports. These can be found in your Spell Book, recognizable with orb. These half-tough monsters are often killed on Ikov for their unique drop - Dragon Claws. There are a few specialties this boss has and you can check down below. Protect from Melee Before thinking about facing this monster you should know that it usually uses Protect from Melee prayer, which has this same effect it would have as if you used it in player-killing action. So it is not recommended to use melee against this monster. Special Shield From time to time our enemy will be using so-called 'Special Shield', which will limit your damage and therefore will make it difficult to be killed. It rarely uses this ability, but if you managed to face it - Darklight is your way to deal with this situation. This sword can be purchased in 'Melee Equipment Store' located North of Edgeville Bank and currently costs 50,000 coins. Having this useful sword in your inventory while fighting Tormented Demon is a MUST. Note: Darklight has no combat level requirements, but having a good level in Strength would give you a good advantage. Setup It is always important to know which combat style do you have to use. Best combat style game offers you against this enemy is Ranged. It is your best choice ever since you can take less damage, as well as deal a good bunch of damage to your opponent. Here is a low-budget example of your gear for a first trip: Any part of this gear can be replaced with a better piece of equipment. This is just an example. Your inventory setup should look similar to this (replacing any item with a better one would only make it better): Basic inventory setup: *x1 Ranging Flask (6) *x3-6 Prayer Flask (6) *x300 Dragon Bolts (e) or over *Food Recommended inventory setup: *x1 Overload Flask (6) *x3 Prayer Flask (6) *Dwarf Multicannon components *x1000+ Cannonball *Food *Dragon Bolts (e) Dwarf multicannon will give you a big advantage, even through area inhabited with Tormented Demons is a single combat area. Tactic In this example we will be having recommended inventory setup and a little better gear, but this is a tactic to follow with any gear and inventory setup! After teleporting to Tormented Demons, you'll have a straight path. After a few seconds of running you'll see this exact spot (which is really comfortable to grind\camp) and this is how you'll set yourself up: You have to stand as far as possible, to avoid getting any melee damage to decrease damage recieved. You have to place your Multicannon (if using one) as close to both you and your enemy as possible to alleviate time charging your cannon and also make it possible for cannonball to reach your enemy. Attack! You are all ready to kill some Tormented Demons, right? Drink your strengthening potion (Overload in this case) and listen: *You have to use Protect from Magic \ Deflect magic prayer to decrease damage recieved. *Do not pray against Ranged, as you'll easily tank it with your Range gear. *Never use Overload while in combat, little inadvertancy might lead to your death. *Having decent gear and using Soul Split might lengthen up your trip. *Do not forget to charge your Multicannon if you have one deployed. *If Tormented Demon has more than a half of hitpoints use Ruby Bolts (e). Then use Dragon Bolts (e) afterwards. ---- Tips & Tricks *Using Elysian Spirit Shield might help you lengthen up your trips. *Using Divine Spirit Shield might help you lengthen up your trips. *High tier equipment might help you length up your trips. *Having Pack Yak full of food will lengthen up your trips. *Having Tormented Demons as your duo slayer task and using Slayer Helmet at the same time will increase your damage and will benefit you with slayer experience and duo slayer points. *Having Dwarf Multicannon deployed and shooting helps a lot, because it ignores their 'Special Shield' ability and deals good damage (Dwarf Multicannon quest completion recommended). *Using Ruby Bolts (e) in the beginning of your battle with Tormented Demons might save you a whole ton of time, because they can hit 700s on them on the start. Finishing them with Dragon Bolts (e) is recommended, though. *Having Ring Of Wealth equipped might increase your profit. *It is rumored that Tormented Demons have a fairly good drop rate of Ancient Effigy.